Butterflies of love
by YumestarGerman
Summary: One evil plan after the other is failing and Hawk Moth is short before finally giving up. Just in the moment of need, Nathalie is taking the place on his side, but she hides his true feelings from him. How long can her life continues with the heavy lie weighing on her heart? (Nathalie x Gabriel, Sickfic)
1. Chapter 1

**The butterflies of love **

**Prologue **

_Written by Yumestar _

With a sigh, Gabriel Agreste looked down at the noble, white glass coffin and his navy-blue eyes suddenly changed into a darker, sadder blue. The tears wanting to break out of him like streams of water were kept well-hidden as every time he came down to this place. He could never let himself cry in front of her; it wasn't like she was able to comfort him anyways. He glanced at her with stubborn, hard look for a very long time, looking at her beauty in death. Her shiny, wrinkle-free skin was as white as the coffin in which her lifeless body lay. She had her eyes closed like being in a peaceful sleep. Her straw-blonde, glittering hair, as Adrien had inherited it from her, was tied in a ponytail that lay on the right side of her shoulder. Her slender body was clad in a fine white suit, and in her pale hands she held a bouquet of red roses and white tulips. Her husband had given it to her as a symbol of love. Her pink lips looked lifeless and sealed, as if she'd gone with a never-know secret. Gabriel sighed; he knew her hidden secret too well, because in the end, that secret had taken her life.

"_Why wasn't I able to protect her_?" He asked himself silently, sounding a little desperate, "_How could I have let it come that far?"_

Gabriel took a deep breath trying to hold himself together. The tears were ready to break out of him, but he didn't want to show them. He could never let himself cry because he didn't want to bring more sadness to her. When she had taken her last breath, he had promised not to cry over her death. Emelie's last wish was his happiness, but he couldn't take that last promise. For him, there was no need to be happy: the woman he once loved lay dead in front of him. No movement. No breathing. No sign of life. Whenever he was painfully remembered that she was dead, he wanted to break into tears, but he never could. It had nothing to do with showing strength or shame; he just couldn't cry. But he wasn't able to smile for her either.

"I'm giving up_._"

He said these words softly as if these words had only a little meaning. He sounded calm, although a storm of emotions was raging inside of him. It was difficult for him to maintain the cool facade; after all, he was talking to his dead wife. He gave a sigh of lamentation before continuing, "But I can't yet. I'm about to win. I can do it. I'll save you, Emelie."  
Of course he got no answer, so he remained silent. Again, he became painfully aware that no one was listening; that he was slowly falling into loneliness. He had no friends to talk to about his worries and fears; he couldn't get professional help; he could not talk to anyone about this because it was a secret. The secret of the Miraculous that no one should know about. Now that Emelie had taken this secret to the grave, it was Gabriel's turn to protect that secret from the outside world. He couldn't tell anyone that he was Hawk Moth; that he was to blame for the akumatized villains in Paris; that he was only doing this for his wife. Who would listen to him? Who would believe a super villain? In the end, he could only keep quiet about what he had been trying to save for almost a year. What he had done was never about power or fun. No, he did this all for his wife; so that Adrien could have a mother again and Gabriel could hold his beloved wife in his arms. The longer he thought about his dearest wish, the more distant his wish became to him. It felt like reaching out for a bright star that disappeared when he was close to touch it. Far away was his goal, for which he strove, for which he had become so evil. His embittered attempts to reach for this shining star failed miserably and kept hitting him hard like the reality; He couldn't save his wife.

Nevertheless, he wasn't even close to giving up, as he was believing that giving up was similar to losing her completely. If he forgot about her, who would he be? Who could he be? A broken, old father who couldn't even take responsibility for his own life? No, he wasn't like that. He wanted to carry all by himself.

In addition, there was no turning back; he couldn't change back from Hawk Moth into normal Gabriel. It was over even before it really started.

"_If only there was another way to get her back ..._" Gabriel thought and looked down sadly. His eyes glittered like the stars in his simile "_I would do anything for fulfilling my wish, no matter the cost._"

All the sudden, he looked up with new courage. His first hesitant eyes now radiated with determination; yet they remained as serious as ever. He didn't smile, but he felt confident; confident that it wasn't too late. There was still a way to save his wife: he had to get the Miraculous of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Only with these two magical pieces of jewelry he was able to get his wife back alive.

So he knew he had to go on. He had to continue to be Hawk Moth and send out his black butterflies to Paris. These butterflies, called Akumas, were not just black, malignant butterflies, no, they were the butterflies of love; Hawk Moth's yearning and love for his missing wife. Even though they embodied pure evil, they still had pure white under their black-painted wings. They were as white as innocence, purity and sanctity, but also salvation. But the color white meant death and the mourning, so these white butterflies, whose wings had become black, were also a symbol for the mourning over the death of his wife. The black on the other hand, what had settled over the wings of these butterflies, stood for lack of light, sadness and mysterious things. It was the feelings of Hawk Moth that lay like a black cloak over the white, light-filled insects and made them impure.  
But the truth is: they were just butterflies of love.

**So, this is my first Miraculous fanfiction in English. It's only the Prologue and it's quite short compared to the length normal chapter will have. (Likely 2000-3000 words per chapter) **

**This story is mostly written as a Sickfic, because there is no Sickfic about Hawk Moth aka Gabriel Agreste. **

**And come on… Gabriel x Nathalie is getting canon~ **

**And I'm gladly looking forward for reviews ^-^ **

**Thank you for reading**

**-Yumestar**


	2. Chapter 2

**Butterflies of love **

**Chapter 1 – Taking a step forward**

_"I have to go on."_

That was the first thought that came into Gabriel's mind as he went to his wife's big painting in his atelier. For a short time, he looked at this picture enclosed in a golden frame and he remained silent. It was a gold painting that showed his wife in all her beauty. He could never bring himself to unhang it, even though it caused him pain every time he looked at it. But he had to live with the pain and got used to the sad feeling, because this painting meant everything to him. Only when looking at that beautiful image of his wife, he did feel like his wife was still with him. The gentle smile on her painted face somehow made him happy, but sad at the same time. It was a strange feeling that he couldn't describe.

Shortly after, a strong cough broke over his sealed lips and it was just loud enough that Nathalie had heard it. The assistant had dusted off cabinets in the adjoining room, since she had nothing else to do, and now she hurried to her chef.

"That doesn't sound very healthy" she said with a mute yet slightly worried expression. As always, she stood straight up behind him; her hands were underneath her crotch, and she looked seriously behind her glasses.

"It's only a little cold" he informed her curtly as he didn't want to pay any more attention to her.

But this woman was no one to get rid of easily.

"If that's so, you should rest, monsieur" she advised him with her normal, cold expression. To be honest, she was quite worried about him, but she didn't show it to the outside. It would just come across as weird.

"There's no reason for that," he answered in a heartless voice, activating the elevator that would bring him down to his basement.

"Please wait, monsieur!"

Before Nathalie could stop him, he had disappeared down into the butterfly house.

Now, the assistant once pushed her glasses back and tried to calm herself down: "_I'm too worry. But that's exactly how the sickness of his wife started!_"

Although she wanted to persuade herself that Gabriel was fine, she coulnd't. It was just the thought about Emelie; the many coughing attacks, the fever, the exhaustion. What would happen if the same thing happened to Gabriel now?

Nathalie bit her lip and thought hard: "_Should I follow him? No, he would only notice my worry. Damn, what should I do?_"

As she continued to ponder, she suddenly heard a familiar voice that scared her slightly: "Nathalie, is everything okay?"

When she turned to Adrien in surprise, she promptly resumed her indifferent expression. In a calm voice she answered: "Of course."

Then she looked at the blond-haired boy with skeptical look: "Where do you want to go?"

"I wanted to meet with Marinette and the others in town," Adrien explained, looking at her "May I?"

"Only if your bodyguard accompanies you. At least to the city center," Nathalie concluded the compromise as she was sunk deep into thoughts: "_I should really care about other things! I must save Gabriel from doing something stupid!_"  
"Merci, Nathalie!", Thanked Adrien and then ran out of the house with a happy smile.

When he left, Nathalie murmured under her sigh, "One problem solved."  
With these words she turned back to the painting and looked at it briefly. She had known and liked Emelie, too; if not loved even. Emelie had always been a happy, open-minded person who had cared more about others than herself. Although Nathalie knew that, she had never believed that this behavior could have consequences for the young woman. In the meantime, she blamed herself for Emelie's death.

"_Had I only noticed earlier that she was ill ..._", Nathalie thought and looked guiltily to the ground, "_I could have helped her. Why was I so blind to her suffering?_"

Then, she took a deep breath and looked a little more determined. Continuing to mope wouldn't bring Emelie back. She had to be strong, even if she wanted to be weak. She had to be strong because the Agreste family needed her. She had to be as strong as Emelie was, so that she could be a good substitute.

"_I hope I can at least help Gabriel,_" she hoped, looking up at the painting.

Only a few more gestures were between her and Gabriel. She would just have to press the right combination and she could go to him in the secret base. For a moment she hesitated, even though nobody else was in the house. No one would have seen her, but that wasn't one of her concern. Rather, she was afraid of Gabriel; surely he wouldn't be pleased to see her downstairs.

_"You should keep yourself out of all this. It's better that way" he once told her when she learned who he really was.  
"I want to help you," she had responded, acting very seriously. _

_He had been silent._

"_I can't keep myself out of this,_" Nathalie decided, pressing the secret combination of numbers on the painting so that the elevator drove her down.

"You shouldn't use the miraculous if you're sick!"

Nooroo warned his master with a shy scared and uncertain look on his face. The lavender moth kwami hovered next to Gabriel, his head bowed and his wings hung down in sadness, silently waiting for a response from his master.  
"What should happen, Nooroo?" Gabriel replied without foreseeing the risk. He looked impatient, so he asked for the transformation: "Dark wings rise!"

"You will just get sicker. The Miraculous will tug at your strength!", Nooroo wanted to have warned him, but it was already too late for that.

The Kwami couldn't say anything more, because he had to transform his master and his power was taken over into the Miraculous.

Immediately, the white butterflies that had settled on the floor of the butterfly house rose and sat down on the noble man. They wrapped him in a glowing suit so that he could transform himself without disturb. He looked like a caterpillar that pupated and became a butterfly or moth at any moment. So, it happened, and Gabriel had become Hawk Moth. The villain grinned broadly under his mask and leaned on his black wooden staff.

At the same moment Nathalie had entered the scene and she could only bring her hands to her face in astonishment. Although she knew that Gabriel Agreste was Hawk Moth, she had never seen his transformation.

"_This fine suit looks really good on him_," she thought as she looked at him for a short moment. His slender body was clad in a purple, tight-fitting suit, and he wore a mask shining in the light like silver. He looked like another person, yet she knew he was familiar to her.

"_He really looks beautiful_" Nathalie looked at him dreamily, but shook her head as she caught herself daydreaming, "_I have to focus on the essentials now._"

When she wanted to take a closer step to him, Hawk Moth started to cough; stronger than the first time she'd heard it. Although she didn't show her worried expression, it was obviously that she was worried about him.

"Nathalie?"

As Hawk Moth heard footsteps behind him, he suddenly turned around and seemed surprised. This amazement quickly turned to anger and he sounded angry as he asked her, "What are you doing here?"

But Nathalie could not be disturbed by his furious screaming and kept herself calm: "I wanted to see if you're okay, monsieur."

He only looked at her sternly, but his anger didn't disappear from his cool, blue eyes. "I've often told you to keep youself out of this!"

"I can't. I want to help you," she said, expressing her greatest desire and even forgetting to call him 'monsieur'. But right now it didn't matter, because she didn't feel like standing in front of Gabriel, but in front of a completely different person. Still, she wanted to help this person, because she knew who that person behind the mask of Hawk Moth really was.

"You aren't involved in this," he said in a serious stern voice.

It sounded almost as if he wanted to protect her from danger, but she didn't care how much danger his presence was.

Bravely, she took another step closer to him and sounded very calm as she said, "I am. Since I know you."

These words silenced the moth man. Maybe it was true what his assistant told him. Maybe he had really got her involved in the whole thing before he even knew it. When he told her about the Miraculous, it was already too late. Now he finally had to realize that it was not just for him, but also for Nathalie that there was no escape from this rescue operation.

"Please, be reasonable" she told him and stood only a few feet away from him, "Come back upstairs and take a rest."

"I can't" he answered calmly, turning away from her to the window, "I have to keep going. I must save my wife."

Nathalie didn't show that she was badly hurt by these words. On the one hand, she found it incredibly romantic, as Hawk Moth tried to save his wife; on the other hand, she wanted the same attention from him. Whenever the name 'Emelie' fell, she became jealous and couldn't do much about this feeling. At such moments, she simply wished that he would give up on saving Emelie and just go on living - with her. But that was probably only her secret, longing desire that wasn't reality.

"But not today," Nathalie tried to persuade him, "Another time, but please not today."

"Excuse me, but I have to do it today" he said in a cool voice, looking up to the light, "Today I'll win for sure."

At the sound of those words his assistant became sad, but she didn't show her feelings. Outwardly, she kept her cold demeanor and her stern-looking expression. Inwardly, her heart just had stopped for a short moment.

"_Isn't there something I can do for him?"_ She asked silently, watching him from the distant. He seemed so lonely that she felt sorry for him. She wanted to stand beside him, support him and if there was the need to even fight by his side. She wished to be there for him, celebrate success with him, and cheer him up in defeat; she wanted to comfort him and make him smile at the same time. Only now she noticed that her dream image and reality weren't the same. She knew best that Gabriel didn't let anyone near him or open up; as Hawk Moth much less.

Because he was a lonely person.

"Nathalie, please go upstairs and wait there for me," he ordered to her and she nodded what he couldn't see.

"Very well, Monsieur," she replied, then turned on her heel, "_There's nothing I can do for him._"

With one last look at him, she stood on the elevator that brought her upstairs.

In the hall, she dropped onto one of the chairs and thought, "_Why couldn't I convince him? Why did I even leave?_"  
Now that she could show her true feelings, she blew anxiously in her folded hands, "_If anything happens to him, I could never forgive myself._"

Then Nathalie sighed for a long time and finally decided that tribulations of bladder wouldn't help her. Her worries were unfounded anyway. She was sure, that Gabriel was doing well down there and she was just too worried about him. But she couldn't help it. When she was alone, she had to think about him.

_"I should keep looking after the house." _

When she made that decision, she felt a little better. Hopeful and more determined, she got up and set to work: dusting, sweeping the floor and polishing the glasses. There was a lot she could do to distract herself from her worries.  
She sighed once: "_As long as I don't have to think about him anymore."_

Meanwhile, Hawk Moth put a butterfly on his hand and put his other hand on top of it. This gesture injected evil energy into the poor white butterfly and its wings turned pitch black. Then Hawk Moth had his goal in mind and sent off the black Akuma: "Fly away, my evil being and akumatized this poor soul!"  
When the Akuma was on his way to the victim, Hawk Moth once sighed and promptly coughed. As he calmed his cough, he thought of his wife, _"I'm only doing this for you, Emelie."_

**Here's the first chapter of the story ^-^**

**I'm really happy to hear your feedback as it makes me convinced that this story is a good one. I think it's obvious that I'm shipping Gabriel and Nathalie, but it's not like bringing them together too fast. It will take time between the two of them~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Butterflies of love **

**Chapter 2 – Another defeat**

* * *

After Nathalie had dusted off some cabinets, polished the glasses in the display cabinets, and swept the floor to sparkling, she sat down in her office chair and took out her tablet.

With a few skillfully made swipes she opened a video portal of News from Paris. Nervously, she stroked a black, disturbing strand from her face when she saw a new video in the database; A livestream from an akumatized citizen who once again brought chaos to Paris. She clicked on the video with sweaty fingers and then watched silently for a while. She chewed her fingernail as she cheered; but not for the heroes.

After all, she knew why Hawk Moth did all this. He didn't want to do anything terrible, no, actually he just wanted his missing wife back. But she knew as well as he did that no one would understand. Ultimately, every Parisian citizen saw Hawk Moth only as the villain, not as the person he was inside. They saw him as the enemy that had to be defeated. If they would ever find out who was behind the akuma attacks... Gabriel would sure be in prison. That, too, was one of the reasons why Nathalie kept the secret. Another reason, however, was that Gabriel trusted her and that he had much confidence in his assistent. Why should she betray him? She would only get herself deeper into this situation, even though, she might already be too much involved into everything. Everything concerning the miraculous or Gabriel or the world. 

_"If only I could help him ...",_ she thought.

She became more and more tense as she watched the heroes being close to victory. She could already hear the cheering crowds, not only in the video, but also out on the street. Nathalie sighed for a long time wondering why she was doing this at all. She should just stay out of everything… but she couldn't.

"_But I want to help him,_" she said to herself and clenched her fist firmly, "_I want to help him, so he could win._"  
Unfortunately, she was too insignificant to help him. She always thought she was too weak for him; that's why she wasn't allowed to use the peacock miraculous. Gabriel had expressly forbidden her to use it saying it was too dangerous for her. Nathalie believed that she wasn't allowed to use this Miraculous because she was too weak for it. Although she knew the damage this magical piece of jewelry could do, she wanted to forget badly. Sometimes she even believed Emelie hadn't been strong enough for the peacock miraculous; why should Nathalie be it then? 

She sighed once more at this dejected thought and continued to watch the video. Meanwhile, Ladybug and Cat Noir had destroyed the object in which the Akuma was injected, and the now white butterfly flew far way into the sky. All people cheered and the two superheroes did a high-five; then waved smiling to the crowd.  
Nathalie, feeling the bitterness of defeat wasn't happy that Paris was safe again. For her, there was nothing pleasant about the victory of the superheros; she only knew now that Hawk Moth had failed again. Although he had been sure of his victory this time.

"_If only I could help him ..._", she reminded herself looking at the painting. Behind this, the peacock miraculous was hidden. "_If only I could help…_"  
Then she just shook her head and looked away, "_No, I promised him. I won't use the peacock miraculous!_"

For now, she stuck to this simple promise, which she wanted to break so much. How gladly would she take the miraculous, wear it and transform herself; she wanted to help him out. Unfortunately, even with the Miraculous, she didn't know what she should do. How could she help Hawk Moth?

"_At some point I will be able to help him,_" she told herself and it was a promise. She put her hands to her chest and closed her sky-blue eyes for a moment. Then she paused, formulating her wish that came softly over her lips: "_One day I'll help you, Gabriel._"

* * *

Satisfied with her wish, Nathalie opened her eyes again and looked around. She swore she had just heard something so she got up to look after the strange sound. When she entered the atelier, she could hear a strong cough and rushed to Gabriel, who had come upstairs.

"Monsieur Agreste!" Nathalie called anxiously, though her anxiety was barely audible.

"I'm fine," he assured her under coughing. He tried to keep her at distant.

But this time she wasn't get rid of easily: "The cough doesn't sound good at all."

"It's just a co-" He did not get any further because he was interrupted by his cough again.

"Sit down first, monsieur" Nathalie said quietly, giving him a comfortable chair in which he sat down; also because he was a little tired, "wait here, monsieur."  
With these words Nathalie hurried into the bathroom to get a fever thermometer from there.

Already halfway back, she met Gabriel: "What are you doing, Nathalie?"

"You should have waited for me there" she said sternly, leading him back to the chair.

"I don't know what that's all about, Nathalie," he countered, crossing his arms over his chest. "If I tell you I'm fine, then you should believe me. Do you have so little faith in me?"  
He looked at her with cool, sea-blue eyes and she looked at him as well. Their blue eyes met like two comets, each having a different trajectory and flying past each other despite knowing each other; as if they were strangers.

"This has nothing to do with trust," she said sternly, leaning down to him a little, "One of my tasks is to look after the health of everyone here in the household."

"Is that really so?" He questioned skeptically and looked at her suspiciously. He hoped to unsettle her, but she was as grave and calm as ever.

"Yes, that's in my contract of employment," she replied, then looked at him urgently, "So let me do my job now."

"All right," Gabriel grumbled, opening his mouth so she could put the thermometer in his mouth. When that happened, he closed his mouth again and felt slightly stupid. All he could hope now was that Adrien wouldn't see him like that; because he didn't really want his son to worry about him. After all, Adrien already had enough to deal with after the loss of his mother. School was also much so he didn't had to be worried about his father. What Gabriel didn't know at all; Adrien was worried about him despite everything. To be honest, he didn't know anything about his son.

"So." As the fever thermometer beeped, Nathalie put it out and glanced at the glowing display, "38.8 ° C. You have a fever, monsieur."

"C'mon, it's not that bad at all" Gabriel said, looking at her with a slightly tired look. Then, he turned away from her to cough.

Now, Nathalie gave a slightly warmer expression, though not much had changed. Perhaps only Gabriel could see that warmth in her normally cold eyes; or he was already thinking feverish.  
"Rest, Monsieur," she advised him, placing a hand encouragingly on his shoulder, "It will do you good."

"Because of a little bit increased temperature?" He wondered and looked at her uncomprehendingly. Then he straightened up, though he had wanted to sit down a little longer, "I can't do that."

"You can't do anything at all, but at least try it," Nathalie told him, and suddenly he looked at her in surprise. Both knew exactly what this sentence was referring to. There were more than just a few simple spoken words; they had a meaning only the two of them could understand.

"I'll always try my best," he confirmed her and then went to the foyer, coughing. She followed him. "But sometimes it just isn't enough. It is hopeless."

"At some point you will succeed," she assured him with a confident look, "you still can't give up."

She paused thinking: "_Why do I still motivate him? Didn't I want him to stop doing that all? Didn't I want him to move on and forget about her?"_

"I'm short before giving up" he said as he took the stairs to the upper floor, "I just can't do it anymore. I can't continue. Every attempt has failed."

"Sometimes things need time," Nathalie tried to explain, but her words were in vain.

"Time?!", he repeated and had become unintentionally loud, "I have already waited a year! How long should I wait for her?!"

She realized that the defeat was still present in this conversation. She could literally feel how upset and angry he was at this moment... and she felt the hatred he felt inside. He hated himself that his plans didn't work; that he couldn't save his wife. Even a year after the incident, he still blamed himself and Nathalie felt sorry for him.

"At some point you will succeed. I know that," she asserted the confidence she had in him. She just felt that he would eventually be successful and that he would achieve his goal. He just needed a few more tries and then it would certainly work. She was confident. He was not…

"I don't want to hear a single word about it, Nathalie," Gabriel said gravely, pausing in the middle of the stairs. Then he turned around once: "Where is Adrien by the way?"  
He asked, fearing that Adrien could hear this argument and perhaps find out about everything.

"He is with his friends. His bodyguard is there, too" Nathalie informed him and took the chance to go the stairs towards him. They were only a few steps away from each other.

"I hope he is back soon. It's almost six o'clock," he said and was about to go on as the big front door opened.

* * *

"I'm back," shouted Adrien, who entered the foyer of the large villa along with his bodyguard.

"At least in time" Gabriel murmured and wanted to continue his way. At the same moment the eyes of him and his son met. The blond boy only smiled uncertainly; he was pleased to see his father, but his father didn't not seem to enjoy it. The serious expression of Gabriel was more meaningful than words and Adrien only lowered his head sadly. Even today, his father seemed to not wanting to pay attention.

"_Maybe he's just too busy," _he tried to cheer up and went into the kitchen.

"I'm going to serve your food in a few minutes, Adrien," Nathalie called after him, then turned to Gabriel, "and you're going to lie down."

He gave her a serious look and was cold to her again: "Take care of Adrien. He should always get his meals at the same time."

Nathalie was a bit surprised, but she didn't show it. She just nodded, "Yes, monsieur."  
With these words she went down the stairs and although she would much rather have stayed with Gabriel, they now had to go separate ways. At least she would have liked to take him to his room to make sure he was really resting. But what else would he do? His tiredness could be seen by everyone when they just looked at him so she was confident that he would rest.

"By the way, Nathalie," Gabriel began to speak as he was almost upstairs and she was almost back down in the hall "I only want to be called 'monsieur' by you. You forgot that back in the butterfly house." The blue of his eyes darkened, "You should know your place here."

Now her eyes widened in shock, but she also tried this time to keep calm. She just nodded again, "It won't happen again."

"I hope so," he said in a serious voice and looked at her urgently, "by the way, Adrien shouldn't know that I am little ill. He won't hear anything from you about that topic, understood?"

"Understood, monsieur," she answered with a nod and finally disappeared into the kitchen while Gabriel went into his room.

* * *

**This chapter took a little time, but I'm glad to hear such nice reviews! It makes me really happy to hear that even non-shippers take interest in that story. To be honest, it' not all about Gabriel x Nathalie, but also about Gabriel being Hawk Moth, the relationship between the Agreste and the atmosphere in the house. I just want to write about the feelings of a villain… And the feelings Nathalie has in her position. **

**Also, I just want to add as an information, that there could be a little mistake due to translating errors. In German and in French, there is a polite form of speaking to someone, but in English language this way of speaking doesn't exist. So, I had to think of something more familiar and I'm not entirely sure if I did well. **

**Feedback and criticism is always welcome and will help me to improv my writing skills! **


End file.
